Oscuridad
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: GenzoXTsubasa, el dolor puede causar que una persona se pierda a si mismo


Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenece aunque me gustaría por que no tendría que escribir de ellos. Se me ocurrió mientras veía La supremacía de Bourne

* * *

Cuando el amor llega a tu vida no siempre es bienvenido más cuando de la persona que estas enamorado no te hace caso es tu amigo pero no mas, cada vez que lo ves tu corazón salta harías cualquier cosa por el lo que sea pero a el no le importa. No al el no le importa aunque sospeche que tu lo amas entonces llega la desesperación, la rabia, el odio a el y hacia ti por amarlo y te ves rodeado de oscuridad.

Derramas lagrimas pero de que sirven si el dolor no se va, intentas seguir adelante pero no hay forma de que lo olvides, no hay manera de que el se vaya de tu mente esta anclado a tu corazón y lo vuelves a odiar y te odias por pensar de esa manera cuando tu corazón late por el.

Y entonces tomas el valor para decirle que lo amas el te escucha, algunas veces sale contigo y te da alas para seguir creyendo que un día el podría enamorase de ti. La vida es perfecta para ti cuando el esta cerca pero el te dice "no me importa lo que sientas por mi no siento lo mismo" y te da la espalda tu que creías que era tu amigo, de nuevo te sumerges en esa oscuridad donde no importa cuanto grites, cuanto te lastime solo hay soledad y frio.

Es cuando tomas la decisión de arrancarlo de tu corazón aunque en el proceso te pierdas a ti mismo, el te ha robado parte de tu felicidad y ahora cuando las lagrimas no dejan de caer, cuando en la soledad de tu habitación te siente mas perdido, cuando te dices a ti mismo "nunca nadie mas va entrar en mi corazón" es cuando el te vuelve a dar alas y vuelves a caer y el ciclo se repite y por mas que te burles de ti mismo el sentimiento no se va la lagrimas no dejan de caer tu corazón no deja de romperse, quieres detenerlo pero no sabes como y te sumerges mas y mas en esa oscuridad y te das cuenta que no tienes salida que te has perdido y que poco a poco el dolor te consume ya no eres la mitad de lo que eras antes.

Tsubasa se deja caer en su cama dejando que el las lagrimas cesen pero no cesan – no puedo mas – dice intentando que todo su dolor desaparezca – no mas – vuelve a decir – te odio Genzo ¿Por qué de todas las personas tuve que enamorarme de ti? – las lagrimas no dejan de caer

Cuando esta mas calmado sale de su casa para pasear por el vecindario, camina hacia la cancha de futbol donde conociera por primera vez a Genzo, sabe lo que debe hacer.

El día del entrenamiento para el mundial juvenil llega todos se encuentran muy contentos al reencontrarse con viejos amigos cuando Tsubasa llega todos se quedan callados se le ve muy diferente.

- Vengo a desearles buena suerte – dice mirando la cara de sus compañeros – ya no jugare mas futbol – en su mente se dice "ya no me hace feliz" – suerte

Se va de el campo de futbol sin decir nada mas, dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros mas a Genzo sabe que no lo ha tratado muy bien desde que se le declaro pero abandonar el futbol es otra cosa, debe hablar con el lo sabe y que mejor que ahora cuando no debe de estar muy lejos .

- Tsubasa – oye que le gritan

- Genzo que es lo que quieres – dice el fríamente

- Dejas el futbol ¿Por qué? – pregunta intrigado

- Ya no me atrae como antes, me enliste en el ejercito la marina para ser exactos – dice sonriendo débilmente al chico – lo siento, lamento haberte importunado con mis sentimientos no era mi intención yo…debí haberme alejado antes de ti – siente un nudo en la garanta – adiós Genzo

Sale corriendo alejándose del chico se detiene a pocos metros sintiendo a las lagrimas correr por sus mejilla – como desearía morir, dolor con dolor se va y el mío se ira – mira al cielo se ha oscurecido dejando que pequeñas gotas caigan de él – es lo correcto – dice mirando al cielo dejando que las gotas lo empapen.

El entrenamiento era la mas duro que se pudo haber imaginado, la verdad cuando se enlisto no espero que llegara a gustarle tanto ser un soldado, se había convertido en una marino de las fuerzas especiales y un sargento lo cual era extraño a su tan corta edad pero su dedicación y falta de miedo al dolor y la muerte lo habían convertido en el mejor. Si a veces se acordaba de Genzo, si a veces solo en su mente se decía que debía estar a lado de su familia que debía disfrutar de la vida, pero no la oscuridad lo había atrapado y no lo dejaba escapar. Sinceramente no le importaba, no mas, por cuatro años su corazón había estado dormido se había convertido en alguien a quien veía en el espejo y no reconocía, y ahora en su cuartel leyendo la carta de su madre suplicándole que los visite le causa temor pero sabe que debe ir y afrentar a su fantasma aunque sea una ultima vez desea verlo y saber si el dolor se ha ido a solo estaba dormido.

Si que el vecindario no ha cambiado nada en esos cuatro años, nostalgia es lo que siente al caminar por las calles, lo que no espera es llegar a la casa de el. Lo sabe no lo ha olvidado después de tanto tiempo aun late su corazón por el y se ríe ante su desgracia solo ha visto su casa y sus sentimientos son un desastre, a lo largo de los años ha salido con un sin fin de hombres y mujeres hasta ahora solo ha sido el único al que le ha entregado el corazón. Continúa caminando sintiendo cada vez más que ha sido un equivocación regresar, llega a ese campo de futbol no espera encontrar un balón ahí sin pensarlo se dirige ahí y empeza a patear y conducir el balón como antes, patea el balón a la portería.

- Aun lo haces muy bien – dice una voz a su espalda.

El puede reconocer esa voz donde sea – Genzo ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta mirando al chico que como el ha crecido mucho no puede evitarlo su corazón salta al verlo esta nervioso todos esos sentimientos dormidos comienzan a despertar – me voy – dice dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar rápidamente

- Comienzo a pensar que huyes de mi – dice Genzo siguiendo a Tsubasa – dime ¿Por qué huiste la primera vez? ¿porque dejaste el futbol? – Tsubasa mira fijamente al chico el si que no ha cambiado nada – ¿aun estas enamorado de mi? – dice sonriendo

Tsubasa se ríe – bien te diré dos cosas; primera, estoy aquí para pasar algunos días con mi madre, segundo lo demás no te incumbe – dice con ese tono autoritario que usa en el ejercito con sus hombres – si me disculpas es hora de irme – no espera que Genzo lo tome de la muñeca y lo acerque a su cuerpo - ¿Qué haces? – pregunta al sentir los brazos de Genzo rodearlo y abrazarlo – no lo hagas por favor, aléjate de mi – dice en tono suave y suplicante

- No puedo Tsubasa, lo siento – el chico mira a los ojos a Tsubasa en ellos hay desconsuelo – no puedo mas, te amo – cierra los ojos – ha sido un suplicio pensar que una palabra mía bastaba para hacerte mío y yo… vuelves y no eres el de antes y no me importa solo dime por favor que me amas

- Si te amo – dice al chico juntando sus labios a de su amigo

Ha salido de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba ahora lo sabe al estar besando a Genzo es como si su corazón sencillamente se sacudiera los malos momentos y volviera a comenzar a latir como si nada pasara, no le importaba mientras tuviera a Genzo en sus brazos todo iba a ser perfecto.


End file.
